


Merry Christmas, Baby

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, F/F, Sequel, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sexy sequel to my fluffy piece about Christmas 2009 called, "It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

"So I'll get a New Year's kiss this time?" Olivia asks coyly.  
  
"You'll get more than that," I promise. Even I notice the longing is heavy in my voice. She instantly turns red and I feel momentarily proud. I usually can't make her blush, but when I do, I relish it. She's so alluring, and I can't help but leer at her. Subconsciously, I start to lick my lips. "In fact, why don't I show you what I have in mind for next week?"  
  
"Now?" she asks hopefully.  
  
I grin temptingly and lean down to her ear.  
  
"Not all your presents are under the tree. In fact, some aren't meant for children's eyes." I watch her jaw drop, and I reach out, taking Francesca away. "Yeah, that got you thinking. I better get this little one to bed before she ends up on the floor." I take our daughter toward the stairs. "What about Bean?" I ask from over my shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine down here," she says as she turns off the Christmas lights and starts to follow me. "Besides, the further away from our bedroom tonight, the better."  
  
Oh yes, this Christmas is going to be much different than the last one.

Now upstairs, Francesca tries to settle into her crib as I cover her with the fleece blanket. I feel Olivia slid up beside me as Francesca continues to fuss at the loss of human contact. One of Olivia’s hands rests on my shoulder and the other is holding out a clean pacifier. I take it and give the offering to Francesca, who immediately starts to suck and lull herself back to sleep.

"We make a good pair," Olivia whispers in my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist. We both spend a few moments just watching our youngest daughter sleep. The feel of Olivia’s lips hovering near my neck, however, begins to ignite a passion within me, and I turn in her arms to face her.

"Would you like to see what Santa brought you?" I ask. Her eyes widen and she nods her head enthusiastically. "Have you been a good girl?" I add.

The devilish grin of hers lights up the room and her hand slides up to cup my breast. "You tell me," she says as she begins to caress my increasing erect nipple. "Have I been good?"

I smile in response. She knows the answer. "Oh, yeah. That’s why you’ve got something extra special this year. In fact, I’m willing to go so far as to say it’s something no one else has ever gotten you."

Her eyebrows are creeping their way to her hairline in curiosity. "What is it? Something I can wear maybe?"

I consider the question for a moment. "Yes…yes it is."

I give her a demure grin and tug her hand, pulling her from the nursery and over to our room. As we enter, I lock the door behind me and tell her, "Look under your side of the bed."

As she excitedly makes her way over to our bed a feeling of doubt takes hold of me. Suddenly, I feel hesitant in the choice I made, but it’s too late now. What’s done is done. She’s pulling the colorfully wrapped box from under the bed. I move toward the foot and simply watch. She looks at the box she’s placed on our comforter. Then she looks to me. Then to the box and then to me again.

"What is this?" she asks tentatively, as if she’s not sure what to expect. "It’s a little too heavy to be a nighty. Lemme guess – a bullwhip and knee high hooker-boots?" she jokes.

I giggle. "Well, now you’ve ruined the surprise."

She pulls the tape at one end and rips open the package to reveal a plain brown, cardboard box with a top. With her smile still in place she starts to open it, but quickly I find my hand covering hers, preventing her from going any further.

"Wait," I tell her.

"Are you trying to kill me with suspense here?"

"No, I-I think I just need to say something first. I mean before you open this." When I don’t continue, she impatiently waves her hands, and I grin nervously. "I love you."

She looks confused. "I, uh, I love you too."

"And I love…the two of us…together. Everything we do is…wonderful. Better than wonderful and not lacking in the least. So if you don’t like this gift, don’t think that we don't have to keep it…and-and it's not like I need it in order to be happy… okay?"

Her look of confusion begins to transform into one of devilishness. She’s starting to get a clue of what might be inside the box, and I feel my face turn ten shades of red, each one darker than the last.

I chew on my nail as I watch her flip open the box top in silence. Obviously what she expected is not what's in the box. Her jaw immediately crashes and she starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh…my…goodness," she starts. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Olivia smile that wide. "…You…my adoringly sexy woman…You bought this…all by yourself?" she says proudly.

"Actually I was talking to Blake about something I saw in a movie once so she took me…shopping."

"That explains a lot," Olivia answers with a smirk.

"There’s actually a little boutique on-."

"Yeah, I know the place. So you got this there I take it."

"No, that’s what I was saying. They didn’t have…that," I say as I point inside the box. "So I asked Doris and told me about a place. So I had to go to Oakville, and she was right, they did have it." As she stares into the box, the silence between us is maddening. "This was a horrible idea," I say and reach for the box top to close it. At least that’s what I try to do.

"Now wait just a second." Olivia smiles. "You can’t just whip this out – literally – and put it away." We both smile and she continues. "So the town gossip and the woman who strives to tease me at every chance she gets…they both know about this present?"

I think about her words. "Yes," I answer meekly.

She nods shortly. "Just checking."

"I told you, we’re not lacking in the bedroom at all. I just thought…" _Why is this so hard to talk about?_

My eyes are closed so I hear, rather than see, Olivia’s approach. The feel of her lips cover mine for a brief moment and I return the gesture. Next, her hands grip my upper arms.

"Look at me, Lover," she commands in that sultry voice that literally make me drip in anticipation of what will follow. Slowly, I open my eyes. "Tell me what you thought when you bought this. I want to hear every detail."

"You-you do?" She only nods, but the hungry look in her eye is unmistakable. I try to take a deep breath, but the thought of her body trembling beneath me is stealing my breath now. "Actually, I wanted to wear it."

"You?"

I only nod at first. "I….I’d like to…" I can’t seem to get the words out.

"Fuck me?"

I smile at how blatant and open she can be, particularly when it comes to sex.

"Yes." It’s all I say. It’s all I have to say. I can see her thinking about it, her eyes becoming hooded in desire.

She reaches into the box and pulls out the harness and the dildo with an alluring smile. "Not that I doubt your sexual prowess in the least my dear – because, let’s face it, you ARE a fantastic lover, the best I’ve ever known, honestly…but really…do you even know how to put this on?"

Now it’s my turn to smile. I slide off the bed and take the harness from her.

"I’ve already had it on."

Suddenly, the dildo she’s holding falls to the floor.

I giggle as I bend over and retrieve it. I then pointed toward the box.

"If you look inside there’s also some KY Jelly too, you know, just in case we need to…lube…things."

"We’re not gonna need that – things are mighty wet already," she replies in a ragged breath. In fact, I think she’s starting to sweat.

"Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"No, it’s my sex that’s about to explode," she says so matter-of-factly. The next sensation I feel is her leading me to the bathroom. "Quick, before Emma wakes up."

I can’t help but giggle as I juggle her gift with me as she ushers me inside.

A few moments later after I’m ‘suited up,’ I call out to her.

"I know you’re going to laugh when you see me because I did," I warn her from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Let me see," she calls out, her voice deep and throaty.

I open the door and any thought of my own insecurity at my appearance is washed away when I see her naked body sprawled across our bed. I can tell by the scent in the room, she’s already been touching herself for some time. So although I expected her to be chuckling at how I appear, the look in her eyes instead conveys an appetite so great that she just might devour me whole. As I take slow steps toward the bed I’m transfixed on watching her touch her own body. One hand is running up between her breasts while the other is running down to the apex of her legs. She reaches her mound her hips lift off the bed and I have the overwhelming desire to slide the dildo into her immediately. God, I never wanted her so bad in my life. I want to grab those plentiful hips of hers and plunge into her. But I know I need to pace myself, however, pacing myself seems impossible with the trail of arousal that’s now dripping down my inner thigh at the sight of her.

"So tell me, Natalia, what did you have in mind?" she asks in a guttural voice filled with want.

I watch, unmoving, as she comes to the end of the bed where I’m standing. She begins to work the shaft with her hands. Each time she pushes back I can feel the base of the dildo press against my clitoris. I moan and my head falls backward as my hips thrust forward.

"You can feel that?" she asks in a slightly surprised tone.

I can only nod at first. But soon I take her by the wrist and rhythmic lead her hand against the fake cock – jerking me off. Soon the sound of grunting followed and I realize that it’s me who’s making the noise. I open my eyes and I look down at her as she continues to work my shaft.

"Kneel on the floor. Lemme fuck your mouth."

I have no idea where the words came from or how I had the courage to say them. Neither does she either.

At first she looks surprised, but it only last for a second before utter desire shows on her face. She complies whole-heartedly and I find my hands cradling her head, leading her to my faux cock. I can’t say why but the need to see her on her knees before me, and her lips wrapped around my phallus…it’s overwhelming.

She continues to suck on the shaft as she strokes me off, the dildo still brushing against my clit.

"That’s it baby," I tell her. "Get it good and wet."

She pulls back for just a moment, but her hand never stops doing its job. "You never did tell me what you had in mind. So let’s hear it, every detail."

She runs two fingers up my wet thigh and spreads my juice over the tip of the cock. She licks it, all the while making delicious noises, which is finally my undoing.

"No, I’ll show you," I tell her as I reach down and pull her to her feet. I position her palms on the side of the bed and I push her legs apart. "Come on, Liv. Open up."

"Oh God," she moans and she spreads her legs wider and lifts up higher. I thought I’d tease her a little. Maybe reach around and play with her breasts first. Perhaps tease her clit a little with my fingertips. But nope, that wasn’t going to happen. "Fuck me," she says from over her shoulder with her pussy high in the air.

I can’t hold back. She wants fucked, and damn it, I’ll fuck her. I’ll fuck her good. I’ll fuck her like no man has ever fucked her before.

I move behind her and put myself in place, but she quickly reaches under and guides me inside her. I slide in with no resistance at all. Before I even have a chance to build up a rhythm she’s already pushing back into me, shaking those hips.

"Oh no," I say. I playfully, yet firmly, slap her ass which makes her cry out slightly in arousal. "You keep still for now and feel me fuck you." Her groan at the news makes my mouth go dry.

I take her by those hips and start to dive in and out, rolling my hips. My momentum picks up and soon my stomach is slapping that gorgeous ass. With one hand on her hip, I use the other to reach around and grab one of those jiggling breasts. The nipple has to be painfully erect since it feels like a pebble now, but she’s not complaining. In fact, she’s making noises I’ve never heard with each thrust.

And each thrust bounces against my own clit. The sensation is incredible. I know it’s not going to take too long. But I need to move faster and do it without hurting her. So I move inside her and hold her steady for just a moment then I began to vibrate my hips. I buck with quick, small thrusts rather than deep strokes. But the momentum is so great that those breasts of hers that I’m lightly cupping are slapping quickly against my hands.

"Fuck!" I cry out. I’m so close, but it’s just not coming. I need more contact. But I realize all isn’t lost. Based on the sounds Olivia was making she was close. This time I reach my hand down to her clitoris. I begin to roll my hips and use my fingertips to bat and tease her clit in time with the bumping.

"Oh God, Natalia," she sighed. "Fuck me, Baby. Like that, just like that. Don’t stop. God don’t stop."

I looked down at how slick the phallus looks. At this moment, the roof could fall on us and I still wouldn’t stop humping that soaking pussy of hers.

"You want release so bad you can taste it, huh Baby?"

"Yes," Olivia sighs, practically out of breath.

"You like me fucking you, don’t you?"

"God, yes!" she replies enthusiastically.

I make a decision.

"Screw this," I say as I pull out of her.

She whimpers and I gently push her to the bed and roll her over so she’s facing me. Before she even has a chance to mutter a syllable of confusion, my face grinds against sex. I use every part of my face that I can – my lips, my tongue, my nose, my teeth. I can’t contain myself when I’m like this.

As my lips finally take hold of her clit my tongue bats it, pushing it back and forth. Her hands shoot down to my long hair. God, I love it when she pulls my hair like this. It should hurt because of the force she uses, but with my endorphins running this high all I feel is the pleasure.

"Oh God," she begins to say over and over like a heavenly chorus. Her hips move higher and higher and I have to hold on to keep her from getting away. It only takes a few seconds for her release, which she announces with a loud, "Yesssssss."

Usually I can feel her legs shaking, but tonight she’s already on the move, pulling the harness from my body and letting it drop to the floor. She pulls me to the bed and suddenly she’s upside down. Her face is immediately burrowing itself between my thighs giving me a lovely view of her ass to my left. I can’t help it. My hand reaches out and strokes her since I’m at a loss for words, or even sounds, at this point.

There’s no build up. No teasing. No tentative touches.

Just her lips. My sex. Right now.

After a few strategic bats of her tongue on my clitoris I’m done.

"Oh, Olivia…" I take one last breath before I feel my body tumble over the edge into complete satisfaction. "That’s it. That’s it. Oh, baby yeahhhhh."

I grip the back of her head to hold her in place a little while long, but soon her tongue is too much. I’m spent and my body simply can’t handle any more stimulation at the moment. She moves to her butt and sits next to me. She looks over at me with a cunning smile.

"Well…that was…wow…."

Her laughter that follows is infectious and I pull her down to lie beside me. We curl up in each other’s arms, neither one of us quite ready to move. She scoots over and rests her head on my shoulder and I’ve never felt more loved or more complete.

"And to think you were worried," she finally says.

I giggle. "I didn’t want you to feel…threatened…or that I needed a phallus to love you."

She moves to her elbow and looks down at me. She starts to stroke my hair that’s laying across the comforter.

"You know, in the end, it wasn’t the phallus that did the trick," she says as she traces my lips with her finger. I snare them and pull them into my mouth, which makes us both moan.

She leans over and kisses me passionately and I accept. After a few moments, I roll her over and cover my body with hers. I just start my way down to her neck when the sound of Francesca’s crying brings us both to a halt.

We both turn to the clock. Somehow we lost an hour and a half. Immediately I remember how it happened and I smile.

"Duty calls," I tell her.

"You stay," she says as she squeezes out from under me and gets her robe from behind the door.

After she leaves I don my robe too. I settle myself back on the headboard with a few pillows as she return with Francesca in her arms.

As she hands our daughter over to me she asks, "Can I get you anything?" before she caresses my face.

I look up at her for a moment. She could have anyone – male or female – that she wants in this world, but she’s here. I wonder for a moment if being knee deep in a maternal world is really what she wants, or deserves.

"I know this isn’t the romantic escapades we imagined before the Bauer B-B-Q, is it?" I ask her.

"No," she replies quickly. But then she adds, "It’s better."

Again, her smile is contagious, but more than that… it’s genuine. She doesn’t need to say more. I know…She wants to be here with us.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie," I tell her as Francesca settles against my breast.

She leans down and kisses my forehead – it’s a slow, delicate kiss, one that’s filled with total love and devotion that I can feel in my very soul.

"Merry Christmas, Baby."

**The End**


End file.
